gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cloudkit01/Archive 2
Archives I set up an archive for you and did the first talk page archive. If you want to do it again, create the page User talk:Cloudkit01/Archive 2. Then after that, User talk:Cloudkit01/Archive 3 and so on. Have you talked to Ilan about getting a staff page image yet? Jeff (talk| ) 22:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Almost Jeff! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit RE: Heya Claud! Firstly, let me say congrats on becoming a patroller. Secondly, here's your request for Avatar, (size 709x709). Consider it a welcome present from me :p -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Birthday It's fine, I didn't tell anyone so I didn't expect you know :). Tom Talk 21:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Apologize I am sorry, I will say sorry to Zaibatsu. Tony30000 (talk) 21:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Roots Hey Cloudkit. How comes you are half Italian, half French, and half Swedish? That would be 150%. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''RAGREF2]] (Talk) 03:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Hi Cloud, I would like to say sorry for what I did yesterday.. I think I got a tad little too much alcohol in my system... Once again I apologies and I hope I can make it up to you somehow, Your sincerely, Instulent (talk) 17:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey I noticed this guy spamming false information on the GTA San Andreas Characters page. You've warned him once already his user is LEGZ17 if you can do what ever you patrollers do to stop him that'd be great Shadow Man54 (talk) 05:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Shadow_Man54 Yo, Don't Message Me Unless It's Good News, B Dup Is Coming Back Because The Game Actually Confirmed That We Will See B Dup In GTA V, So Check Yo Self Before You Wreck Yo Self! A new custom skin Hi there Cloud, I didn't had someone to tell about so... I created a new skin for GTA San Andreas, this time: Beta Ryder/Big Bear. Here it is so you can tell if it looks good or crappy - Jeansowaty 14:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 2D, 3D, and HD Universe Perhaps you can rename stuff such as Liberty City in HD Universe to "Liberty City (HD Universe)"? I'm just saying. You don't have to do it. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Check It Out Hey can you check out the community noticeboard ? I have a suggestion. Boomer8 (talk) 04:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I notice you are very active on this page and I was wondering if you could help me with something? Cooperation Hello Cloudkit01, you may remember me from one or two chat sessions. I'm bureaucrat and administrator of the German Grand Theft Auto Wiki. For some time now, we are trying to reform our main page because the current one got long in the tooth. We were trying create something based on your slider because we think this is one of the best ways to create a structure that allows users to navigate quickly through our wiki. Unfortunately, our skills aren't enough for doing similar stuff. We kindly ask for some cooperation in renewing our front page and maybe more as a favor and closer collaboration between our big wikis. Maybe we could have an insight view of your main page patterns for inspiration. I look forward to a positive reply. Regards, Zaibatsu 23:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey man Hey would you mind voting at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Voting is possibly tied so could you stop by and cast your vote? Thankyou, Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Deletion template Hey Cloudkit, I noticed you've marked a few articles for deletion. When you do that, can you just add the template to the top of the article rather than replacing the article with the template? That way I (or whatever other admin) can see what the article was about rather than needing to check it in the history. Jeff (talk| ) 01:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU Gee, thanks for the edits. Andrey (White storm) 03:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cloud, don't mean to be rude and question you but your revision on my edit of the Remington doesn't make any sense. You can access the garage before the mission and the after you added messes up the grammar About Viper Hey man, don't worry about anything, I'll keep a eye on him and I'll revert any of his silly nonsence. Take care Instulent (talk) 14:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:A question hey i got a ?" who can write beta releases admins or members Robbing Gruppe 6 Please don't delete the content on tha pages that are up for deletion.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 16:18, July 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, Curly. You mean Creepypastas, those horror stories? I know what they are. I read one, every once in a while. I'm alright. How are you? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Good. Nah, it doesn't scare me out. Right now, I can't but as soon as I can, I'll let you know, so we can Chat. Laters, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Me too, as soon as my computer stops overheating. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I'll warn him. After that, I'll block him, if he keeps on doing the same. But keep calm, Curly. I'll deal with him. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Jeff has already blocked him. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Everything ok? Hey Cloud, is everything alright down your end? You don't seem yourself lately.. Instulent (talk) 13:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Cloud? :/ Instulent (talk) 13:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) OK, fancy chatting later? :D Instulent (talk) 13:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: What 'bout: :SnitchHitch-GTAVCS-Vic&Plane -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) whats wrong with my edit? http://www.youtube.com/user/wiktor1998 (talk) 19:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, Cloud. His images are okay, they follow the policy, so no need to remove them. OK? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Thats damn right http://www.youtube.com/user/wiktor1998 (talk) 19:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::@Wiktor That's OK. He got the message... -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Issue? Talk to Dr. T; what's going on with Wiktor? Plus I think your section on your user page "Things that will Piss Me Off" will make users think you're agressive and abuse power. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 20:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I am editing this page correctly after I was told how to and then this fool comes on and deletes it.Unless its a different Wiktor http://www.youtube.com/user/wiktor1998 (talk) 20:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Category Sup Cloud. Just asking why your adding the 'Business in GTA V' category to pages when theirs a 'Businesses in GTA V' category that already exists.. also, want to chat? :D Instulent (talk) 14:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Lenny Crosby and Mitt Fitzsimmons Why do you keep reverting my suggestions for deletion on pages with unsourced content? Mitt Fitzsimmons as a name for the LCPD Commissioner seems to have come from fan fiction and Lenny Crosby is just nonsense - it's a generic pedestrian model that goes unnamed and is intended to represent security guards throughout the game. --SawyerDN (talk) 03:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, you did it again, probably without even reading my reasons. The Lenny Crosby page (just like the Mitt Fitzsimmons page) has been made out of whole cloth. If anyone can find a single instance of that name anywhere in GTA IV or EFLC, then the page would have a reason to exist. It is a generic model of a security guard, not a character. Stop reverting my edits without reading them. --SawyerDN (talk) 05:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hovering text Explain to me why you undid my edits on text hovering. Lyrixn (talk) 15:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Warrior Cats Are you interested in "Warriors" Erin Hunter books? Great, my respect! :) --Rape'n'Blood (talk) 21:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New MoS After the plan that I talked on Ilan's talk page, I created it. Check out our new MoS - GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Neighborhoods. I Hope you liked it. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out my new idea at the Community Noticeboard. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Pages Ok man, it's alright. ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:49, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Playground Hi Cloud, I created this page : Playground Missions in GTA Vice City Stories. All the four in one. It's nice, isn't? ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 14:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Error spotted I spotted a sort of error on http://gta.wikia.com/Trevor . 'Going nomad' does not mean that one has left the club peacefully but means that they are not attatched to any specific chapter (For example Johnny from TLAD is attatched to the Alderney chapter), and meaning that the nomads could help out any chapter. "It's Fanfiction Moron" This is not staff atitude, not to be crashing into your mailbox. Just put the Deletion catagory and warn the user. Ta, --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 23:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks man! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) About BarbieLover... Hi Cloud, to let Barbielover know, that you're a patroller, use your powers and ban her from chat, and let her respect you. --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 20:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Apology I want to give you a personal apology if I insulted you or other any person,and I hope you, and the hole GTA Wiki community give me a second chance. --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 23:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Barbie Hey man! Jeff blocked her yesterday night. Anything more you need help with? See you soon. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Vehicles brands Hey Cloud, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to remove the "clr" templates from the vehicle brands myself. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC)